


【授权翻译】Reverse Psychology/ 逆反心理机制对减少公共场合爱意表达行为（PDA）的效应和影响 ——以爹地和爸比为例

by HEALme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Public Display of Affection, 中文, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEALme/pseuds/HEALme
Summary: Rosie以她的两位父亲为实验对象做了个实验！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reverse Psychology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423440) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> 翻译自ChrisCalledMeSweetie为Sherlock Challenge March prompt写的小萌文！  
> 这一次Prompt（产粮计划，我是这么翻的哈哈哈）的总题目是：Experiment Gone Wrong（实验出错了？！）  
> 感谢作者姑娘在回我的邮件中详细地给出了怎样把我的文章链接到原文的教程，比心~

   罗茜·华生-福尔摩斯有很多不同凡响的特质，但她到底还只是个只有十一岁的小姑娘，就拿这个来说吧，一想到她爸爸们的所作所为，她就会感到羞耻。这不是因为她的爹地坚持要穿那些丑毛衣，或者是爸比时不时地把身体部位冷冻在冰箱里

   这些恶趣味，她就忍了。这些都不算事儿，真正让她抓狂的是，她的两位爸爸表达爱意的方式实在是太腻歪了。

   当然啦，罗茜姑娘是很为有一对相爱的爸爸感到高兴的。她从来不需要像很多她的朋友那样担心什么父母间总是吵架啊，动不动分居啊，甚至是离婚什么的。两个人之间的爱情的确是美好的——但他们可以低调点就行不行啊！！不，他们俩就不，他们就是要秀恩爱给全世界看，什么目光总是色迷迷地像非洲丛猴那样盯着对方啊，走在大街上一直手牵着手啊，还有，还有，他们俩甚至当着她和朋友的面互相叫对方的昵称！！！

   罗茜也尽力了，她首先用一种成熟而又完全符合逻辑的方式，好好地劝了她的爸爸们一次。主要就是说，你俩要有点隐私意识好不好，你们也认识字儿啊，私生活私生活啊，讲究的就是一个“私”字。但是呢，劝说的效果真叫一个差。

  “你是在担心别人说闲话吗？”她爹地问。

  罗茜还没插上话呢，她的爸比就开口了，“‘别人’闲下来也就会干这种事了。”

  好了，又来了，两人又用你懂的那种如胶似漆的眼神对望了一下，然后她爹地说，“安了安了，你爸比至少没在黑漆漆的游泳池旁边扒我的衣服。”然后两个人就爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑。两个中年人了，还像为爱情死去活来的小年轻那样。他们真是没救了。

  好吧，最直的方法失败了。是时候另寻高明了。在网上搜索了一番后，罗茜决定设计一项实验。她在笔记本上列下了如下参量：

**研究选题：**

**怎样消除实验对象在公共场合的“传达爱意行为”？**

**研究背景**

**受试对象认为，遵守社会规范是没有必要的，因为“更重要的是做你自己（爹地如是说），又，“群体中的大多数都是愚蠢的。”（爸比如是说）**

**研究假设**

**逆反心理机制的引入会减少受试对象的“公共场合爱意传达”**

**研究方法**

**统计一个星期内的“公共场合爱意传达行为”的底线水平。然后引入逆反心理机制，具体方法是误导受试者相信其他同学的父母会进行更加公开地爱意传达行为，由此受试者如果要迎合社会一般状况，那么就会在公共场合有更多言语上和肢体上的爱意传达行为。然后统计引入机制后一个星期的实验主题行为次数，然后进行数据比对。**

* * *

 

  很明显，罗茜的实验和她原设想相差了十万八千里。

  在街上，先还是牵牵小手，现在变成两人互相搂着走。 原来叫的是什么“甜心”，“亲爱哒”还有“小蜜蜂”， 现在成天叫的都是些啥，“我的天使我的宝贝我的甜心““来抱抱你这蠢萌的小兔子”“来啵一个儿小可爱”。

  为了让她的实验继续下去，罗茜只好强颜欢笑，还告诉她的爸爸们表现得超级有爱。

  到了第三天，罗茜邀请了一个朋友来家里，一进门就发现爸爸们在沙发上缠绵悱恻。她这次都尴尬地叫出声来了，然后迅速把她的朋友拖上楼，嘭地一声关上门，把秀恩爱现场隔离在了她房间外。

 

* * *

 

  John慢慢地移开自己印在Sherlock唇上的吻，问道“我们要不要告诉Rosie，其实 _姜还是老得辣_ ？“

 “不用。这是她自己的实验。我们只用等着她最终得出结论就好。”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，么儿哒！欢迎评论吐槽~  
> 让我再吐槽一遍译名好了，这是一个正在被社会实践立项书折磨的译者的怨念~


End file.
